Behind the History
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kita diajari untuk membenci sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita ketahui. Namun pernahkah kita mencoba melihat satu sisi di baliknya? Dari mata mereka yang kita cap sebagai 'penghianat'. Kumpulan drabble untuk # 50TahunG30SPKI (Chapter 2, Sasuke: Pulang)
1. Goa

_**Karena namanya tidak akan pernah tercetak di atas nisan …**_

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: No pair, Indonesian!AU, G30SPKI!AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Kisah ini ditulis untuk memperingati G30SPKI dan mengenang para korbannya. Baik mereka yang ada di pihak Indonesia ataupun bukan.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

…*…

.

Naruto baru saja masuk ke dalam gua.

Tangannya masih bergetar akibat dipaksa mencengkram senapan kuat-kuat sebagai bentuk proteksi—mereka sama sekali tidak peduli jika bocah yang baru tumbuh itu sama sekali tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Dan bajunya kuyup. Dua ratus meter pertama dari bibir gua, sungai menerjangnya hingga dada, belum lagi dia sempat terperosok dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan, sebelum akhirnya salah satu teman berjaga menolongnya (Entah hal yang harus disyukuri atau disesalinya, dia mjulai merasa mati tenggelam jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini).

Pasang-pasang mata yang berkilauan di dalam gua memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap. Seolah dia yang baru menginjak masa remaja ini sudah menjadi pahlawan hanya dengan berjaga di garis terluar gua.

Siapa yang peduli? Yang utama di tempat ini adalah keamanan. Meski itu hanya sementara, asal orang-orang yang meringkuk ketakutan di dalam gua gelap merasa aman, itu tidak masalah.

Api menari lembut di sudut-sudut gua, menghangatkan mereka yang duduk saling merapat untuk memberi kehangatan. Warna emasnya menari di wajah-wajah orang, menggoyangkan bayangan mereka seperti hantu-hantu kematian, dan membiaskan riak air sungai ke langit-langit yang dipenuhi oleh stalaktit. Dua ratus orang berjejalan di sana. Memeluk perut mereka masing-masing untuk menahan lapar. Singkong-singkong terakhir yang menjadi makanan mereka selama berada di sana sengaja disimpan, berharap dengan menghematnya mereka bisa hidup lebih lama di tempat menyedihkan itu.

Sengaja dipilihnya sebuah tempat di sudut sempit gua, sedikit menjauh dari seorang ibu muda dengan anaknya yang menangis akibat kelaparan. Sudah berapa lama mereka ada di sini? Seminggu? Dua minggu? Di dalam kegelapan, dia sama sekali tidak dapat menghitung jumlah terbitnya matahari. Baru dua kali dia dapat giliran tugas berjaga, itu pun selalu di malam hari. Saat pagi datang, seseorang akan menggantikannya mencengkram senjata dengan tegang dan memandang lurus ke depan, mendeteksi pergerakan. Yang mereka kenal di gua ini hanya gelap. Gelap dan takut. Juga lapar.

Di sampingnya, duduk seorang laki-laki tua, rambutnya putih, uban semua. Matanya tampak sayu. Napasnya pendek teratur, sesekali terbatuk pelan. Kutil besar ada di wajahnya yang berkerut termakan usia. Bajunya yang kotor berbau pesing dan busuk, tampaknya si kakek sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya lagi.

Senyum miring yang diberikan sang kakek saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya membuat pemuda itu mengernyit, sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa orang-orang itu sudah datang, Nak?"

Naruto ingin bertanya siapa kiranya orang-orang yang dimaksud kakek tua itu, namun sisi naifnya lenyap. Dia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud. Pemimpin pengamanan mereka—yang memaksanya untuk berjaga dengan membawa senapan—sudah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban untuk orang-orang yang menanyakan hal itu. "Mereka tidak akan datang. Kita aman di tempat ini."

Tentu saja itu hanya bohong semata.

Bahkan bocah-bocah yang masih bergelung di pelukan ibunya pun pasti sudah mendengar kabar burung yang beredar. Gua ini, tempat persembunyian mereka, sudah bocor ke telinga orang-orang itu—ke telinga mereka yang mengaku sebagai pihak yang benar dan menyalahkan mereka yang mengambil jalan berbeda.

"Anak kecil sepertimu masih butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar menipu, Nak." Si kakek terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan menyelinap ke gudang-gudang persenjataan Jepang dan membuka jalan masuk bagi para pejuang kita. Butuh lebih dari sekedar tipuan murahan untuk membuatku percaya."

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar kata-kata si Kakek. Kemudian dia mendengus pelan. Dirapatkannya kakinya ke dada, berusaha mengurangi belaian angin yang menggigilkan tulangnya. "Kau memang penipu hebat, Kek. Aku nyaris percaya jika kau adalah seorang pejuang, tadi."

"Jadi kau tak mempercayaiku, Nak?"

"Jika benar kau membantu negara ini untuk mencapai kemerdekaan mutlaknya, seharusnya sekarang kau sedang duduk-duduk di luar sana, menikmati suara senapan yang menembus kepala-kepala orang sembari minum kopi hitam. Bukannya meringkuk di sini dengan tubuh kotor tak terawat. Bersiap mati kapan saja tanpa ada harapan lagi."

"Pahlawan." Si kakek hanya terkekeh pelan. "Masa itu sudah lama berlalu, Nak. Orang-orang mulai melupakanku. Hanya anak-anak kecil saja yang mau mendengarkan kisah-kisah penyelundupanku dulu. Sudi bertepuk tangan dengan wajah bangga untuk si tua renta ini. Sekarang semua sudah berubah." Kakek itu membiarkan waktu berlalu dengan heningnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar bernostalgia tentang masa muda yang begitu dibanggakannya. "Satu-satunya yang diminta untuk kakek tua di akhir hidupnya hanyalah sedikit kebanggaan untuk tetap berkorban pada bangsanya. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada. Kecuali … partai itu."

Naruto rasa, dia tahu kelanjutannya. Saat tangan tidak dapat meraih sesuatu, saat semua orang mengatakan dia tak mungkin melakukannya, tangan orang lain yang terulur itu adalah satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Menjanjikannya akan kehidupan yang sempurna, gambaran ideal masa depan yang ingin diraihnya.

Menggapainya, dan merasakan segalanya berjalan lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Naruto mulai mengenal arti akan bersyukur. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah perkembangan yang tak terduga terjadi, menghancurkan segala pondasi hidup yang dibangunnya.

"Kek," Naruto memanggil si kakek tua yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kasar gua. Memejamkan matanya. "Apa Kakek bisa percaya jika orang-orang partai melakukan hal sekeji itu?"

"Percaya dan tidak percaya. Apa yang bisa aku pegang saat ini setelah negara yang begitu kupuja dengan tiap tetes darahku mengkhianati diriku?" si kakek bergumam lelah. Menarik napas sekali dua kali. "Aku sudah banyak melihat pembunuhan. Yang dilakukan untuk negara, yang dilakukan untuk kelompok, yang dilakukan untuk kawan dan saudara, yang dilakukan untuk diri sendiri. Sekali melihatnya, aku sudah tahu. Tindakan keji itu adalah pembunuhan yang dialibikan untuk negara dan kelompok, namun merupakan sebuah obsesi manusia—obsesi pribadi."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa mereka melakukan ini pada kita?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Aku ini hanyalah orang tua yang bosan menjalani hidup. Dijadikan tumbal untuk hal yang tidak kulakukan adalah hal terakhir yang perlu kulakukan untuk menyempurnakan kehidupanku."

 _Tumbal._

Ya, itulah mereka.

Tumbal dari sebuah permainan raksasa yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Yang selama ini hanya pernah didengarnya dari bisik-bisik orang tuanya, yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui artinya karena tak peduli …

… politik.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang dia tahu, dia hanyalah anak seorang kepala desa. Yang dijanjikan harapan dan kebahagiaan lewat tangan-tangan yang merekrutnya tepat setelah dia lulus di sekolah menengahnya. Organisasi sederhana, kumpulan dari petani-petani miskin yang panennya selalu dirampas oleh orang-orang yang lebih berkuasa. Dia menolong mereka, memberikan bantuan, memberikan perlindungan. Dan orang-orang mulai bersikap lebih baik padanya, menghormatinya dan mengaguminya—lebih dari yang selama ini mereka tunjukkan pada keluarganya.

Semua berakhir kira-kira tiga bulan lalu. Saat kabar dan kepanikan menyebar di desa, membuat orang-orang lari ke area persawahan dan gunung, menghindari tembakan membabi buta dari para pria-pria besar dengan bendera negara di seragamnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Mengapa jadi begini?_

 _I_ tulah yang terus ada dalam pikirannya selama dia mengikuti kerumunan orang yang bergelap-gelapan menyusuri gua tersembunyi. Mendengar kabar pembunuhan yang konon didalangi oleh partai yang membawahi organisasinya. Dan sekarang, orang-orang yang terlibat dengan partai itu akan disingkirkan—dibunuh, dipenjara atau mungkin diusir dari negara ini.

Suara ledakan pertama terdengar, menggema di seluruh gua. Membuahkan jerit kengerian para wanita yang ada di sana. Anak-anak mulai menangis. Beberapa orang bangkit berdiri, beberapa memutuskan untuk meringkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam, beberapa hanya duduk memandang lantai batu dengan pasrah, menanti kematian datang mendekat—Naruto adalah salah satu yang melakukan hal terakhir.

"Mereka sudah datang."

Pikirannya disuarakan oleh si kakek tua.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Dulu aku bermimpi, saat aku mati, aku akan dikubur di tanah perkuburan bagus dengan nisan batu bertuliskan namaku. Tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih atas jasa-jasaku pada negeri ini. Namun sepertinya … aku tidak akan pernah memilikinya."

Suara tembakan semakin sering terdengar, beserta dengan pekik-pekik ngeri orang-orang di luar sana. Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku di saat seperti ini, Kek?"

"Karena beda denganku. Kau muda dan kuat. Bukan seorang renta yang menunggu kematiannya. Masih ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain duduk diam di sini. Menanti peluru menembus badanmu, Nak."

Naruto memandangnya dalam diam. Tahu bennar maksud si kakek. Tapi dia ragu.

Si kakek kembali memamerkan senyum miringnya yang mengerikan, entah mengapa terlihat tidak seburuk tadi. Terbayang kebanggaannya akan masa muda yang dipenuhi kecintaan pada tanah air di wajahnya. "Nak, di sini ataupun di sana, kau tetap akan mati. Kau tetap akan mendapatkan gelar pemberontak. Kau tetap tidak akan mendapatkan tanah pekuburan yang layak—dikubur ramai-ramai sudah sangat beruntung sepertinya. Dan kau … tidak akan memiliki nisanmu."

"Tapi, apa yang akan kubela? Partai sudah membunuh di luar sana! Aku yang membela mereka hanyalah sampah!"

"Itukah yang kau lihat selama ini dari partai?"

Naruto kembali teringat ucapan terima kasih dan senyum para petani yang selama ini dia bantu. Menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku hanyalah bocah naif yang melihat Partai sebagai sebuah organisasi untuk membantu mereka yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Mudah tertipu dengan segala kebaikan yang mereka tampilkan padaku." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Namun, Partai yang seperti itulah yang telah mengubah hidupku. Yang telah membuatku mengerti arti penting hidup bersama orang lain."

Si kakek terkekeh pelan. "Hei, Nak. Kau tidak akan punya nisan nantinya. Tidak ada yang akan mencetak namamu sebagai pahlawan atau sebagai penghianat. Kau akan lenyap begitu saja ditelan oleh sejarah. Jadi apa bedanya diam dan melawan?"

"Tidak ada."

Naruto bangkit dari tubuhnya. Kuyup di bajunya masih belum kering, dan gigil di kulit tulangnya semakin parah saja. Namun dia berlari, menceburkan diri ke air dingin gua dan merayap sembari menyusuri dindingnya secepat yang dia bisa. Menuju ke mulut gua.

Menuju ke akhirnya.

Menuju ke keabadian berpikirnya.

Satu pikiran melekat dalam otaknya.

"Aku tidak salah. Yang salah adalah situasi yang menempatkanku sekarang."

.

…*…

.

 _ **Maka dia tidak akan pernah menjadi pahlawan.**_

.

…Chapter 1 END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aku tidak bermaksud membela PKI lho. Tapi ya … ada korban lain selain mereka yang sudah dibunuh PKI.

Banyak dari mereka yang menjalani hukuman tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seperti Naruto dan Jiraiya di kisah ini. Mereka hanya melihat kelompok yang mencoba mensejahterakan para petani, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka dicap sebagai penghianat bangsa. Hal seperti itu, bukankah juga tidak adil?

Oh ya latar cerita ini adalah **Goa Umbul Tuk** yang pernah digunakan untuk persembunyian PKI sebelum dibabat oleh Operasi Trisula. Setelah Operasi selesai, mulut gua ditutup pakai batu untuk mencegah ada PKI yang bersembunyi lagi di sana.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

.

 _ **Yogyakarta, 30 September 2015.**_

 _ **Hime Hoshina**_


	2. Pulang

_**Waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk kembali pulang …**_

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: No pair, Indonesian!AU, G30SPKI!AU, OOC, DLDR, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Kisah ini ditulis untuk memperingati G30SPKI dan mengenang para korbannya. Baik mereka yang ada di pihak Indonesia ataupun bukan. Bagi kalian yang tidak siap membuka mata untuk sudut pandang baru, saya persilakan untuk pencet tombol kembali ^^

 **Happy Reading!**

.

…*…

.

 **Chapter 2:**

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 **Pulang**

.

…*…

.

Sasuke, sebagai seorang bocah, tidak lama mengenal kakak laki-lakinya.

Di usianya yang kedelapan tahun, dia hanyalah anak laki-laki pendiam yang senang bersembunyi di balik badan ibunya. Mengintip takut iring-iringan desa yang mengantar kepergian sang kakak.

 _Kuliah_. Satu kata yang masih tidak dia ketahui artinya. Yang dia tahu, kakaknya akan pergi 'kuliah' ke kota besar yang letaknya sangat jauh. Dan untuk 'kuliah' itu, bapaknya sudah menjual selusin sapi peliharaan mereka, termasuk yang Sasuke bawa ke padang tiap paginya.

Punggung tegap yang mulai terlihat seperti laki-laki dewasa, itulah hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat dari kakaknya. Masuk ke dalam mobil milik bupati yang dipinjam secara khusus untuk satu-satunya anak yang bisa masuk 'kuliah'. Sorak sorai warga desa dipenuhi dengan kekaguman, mengatakan jika suatu hari ini sang kakak akan menjadi pemimpin besar bagi wilayah mereka.

Setelah itu, kelebatan kenangan tentang kakaknya hanya terlintas dalam omongan dan desas-desus tabu yang tak lagi diiringi kekaguman.

.

…*…

.

Sasuke, sebagai anak yang baru beranjak dewasa, sama sekali tidak kenal yang namanya politik.

Di usianya yang keduabelas tahun, yang dia tahu tentang PKI hanyalah sebuah partai besar yang ada di ibu kota. Yang diseru-serukan para buruh dan petani sebagai partai yang kelak akan menolong kehidupan mereka. Sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pahutnya dengan dia dan keluarganya yang tinggal di desa.

Saat radio-radio dengan gencar menyiarkan tentang pemberontakan PKI dan Operasi Trisula mulai dijalankan, Sasuke juga masih tidak mengerti mengapa jumlah penggali kuburan semakin bertambah dan pemakaman dilakukan tiap hari—meski tidak ada suara kentongan yang mengabarkan kematian.

Nisan-nisan tanpa nama muncul, diiringi bisikan-bisikan ketakutan para warga desa. Beberapa pemuda menghilang. Tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Bahkan orang-orang pun tidak mau mencarinya. Membiarkannya berlalu seperti angin yang berembus di sela-sela bukit.

Sebuah surat datang. Bapaknya yang membawanya, tidak membiatkan Sasuke melihat isinya barang sekejap saja.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sasuke hanya dapat menatap nanar api yang menyala membakar habis lumbung padi keluarganya. Mengamati bagaimana warga desa berpura-pura tidak melihat, enggan menolong orang tuanya yang panik menyiramkan air dari ember.

Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat itu.

.

…*…

.

Sasuke, sebagai seorang pemuda yang mulai dapat memahami sekelilingnya, mulai bisa mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Di usianya yang ketujuhbelas tahun, Sasuke sudah mengerti apa itu 'kuliah'. Mengerti mengapa empat tahun yang dijanjikan kakaknya untuk kembali ke rumah terlewati tanpa kabar kepulangan. Mengerti akan arti surat yang didapatkan bapaknya meski tanpa pernah membacanya. Mengerti mengapa lumbung padi keluarganya dibakar dan para buruh yang bekerja untuk keluarganya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dia mengerti.

Kakaknya—kakak laki-laki yang dulu diantar penuh gegap gempita untuk menyongsong masa depan di perantauan—adalah anggota PKI. Anggota dari partai yang sudah kehilangan pamornya akibat sebuah tidakan kekerasan dan pembunuhan sadis. Yang kini setiap anggotanya yang masih hidup diburu, tak tahu untuk dibunuh atau dibuang ke sebuah pulau terpencil entah di bagian mana Indonesia.

Tapi … sejauh apa keterlibatan kakaknya? Apakah dia adalah otak pembantaian itu? Apakah dia adalah salah satu anggota organisasi inti dari partai itu? Apakah dia sudah berubah dari seorang pemuda berbudi luhur menjadi tokoh-tokoh jahat gemar membunuh seperti yang dilihatnya dalam pewayangan?

Bapaknya menggeleng saat Sasuke menanyakan itu. Hanya mengatakan jika, "Kakakmu adalah seorang mahasiswa. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu. Dan dia adalah kakakmu."

Sasuke diam. Hanya diam. Mengamati bagaimana keluarganya dikucilkan. Mengamati bagaimana ibunya yang sakit-sakitan sulit mendapatkan pengobatan. Mengamati bagaimana bapaknya mulai menjual satu per satu sapi mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Mengamati bagaimana dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tawaran untuk kuliah … meski otaknya jelas jauh lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke di usia itu, mulai berpikir untuk menyalahkan kakaknya akan setiap kesialan yang menimpa keluarga mereka.

.

…*…

.

Sasuke, sebagai seorang dewasa yang melangkah ke dunia luas, mulai membenci apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun, Sasuke sudah dapat memahami akan makna politik sesungguhnya. Ini sudah kali keberapa perusahaan menolaknya? Orang-orang tua membosankan yang menanyakan partai saat dia mendaftar kerja. Dan salahkah dia jika menjawab dia tak mengikuti satu pun di antaranya?

Istrinya menggelengkan kepala, lelah pada tingkah sang suami yang sangat antipati pada segala hal berbau politik. Menyediakan makan siang sederhana—tahu dan tempe dengan beras lama—untuk Sasuke yang baru selesai berburu pekerjaan—dan pulang tanpa hasil di tangan. Kembali menawarkan ide untuk kembali ke kampung halaman dan mengurus tanah yang ditinggalkan di sana.

Sasuke meggeleng menolak. "Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk memberikanmu kehidupan yang bahagia. Dan tinggal di antara cibir manusia dan pandangan tajam menghina tidak akan membawakanmu kebahagiaan."

Hidup berjalan dengan tidak teratur. Berburu satu pekerjaan ke pekerjaan yang lain. Tidak ada satu pun yang bertahan lama. Semuanya selalu berakhir saat pertanyaan tentang partai ditanyakan. Semua orang sudah gila politik, membentuk tiga partai raksasa, memaksa mereka yang tidak tahu apapun untuk masuk ke dalam salah satunya yang membenci orang yang ada di partai lainnya. Hal yang bodoh, dalam sudut pandang Sasuke.

Bisik-bisik mengenai PKI mulai lenyap. Tidak ada lagi yang berani menyinggungnya—terlalu tabu. Salah bicara, kepala bisa berlubang dibuatnya.

Begitu pula Sasuke, lelah dia berusaha menelusuri kabar sang kakak. Kepergiannya dari rumah membuat orang tuanya harus menunjukkan surat terakhir yang datang dari kakaknya. Dikirim dari sebuah tempat yang jika ditelusuri adalah sebuah tanah kosong tanpa bangunan. Hanya memberikan kabar jika dia akan ditahan—bersama beberapa mahasiswa lainnya. Dan menunggu kepastian eksekusinya.

Orang tuanya sudah berusaha untuk mencari jejak tentang sang kakak. Apakah dihukum mati? Melarikan diri ke luar negeri? Diasingkan untuk bekerja membangun sebuah pulau antah berantah? Atau mungkin mati tak terhormat dengan tubuh dibuang tanpa jejak?

Tidak pernah ada jawaban.

Tidak mengagetkan. Terlalu banyak orang hilang, sulit untuk menelusuri satu di antara ribuan lainnya.

Dan Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya, apakah benar kakaknya merupakan bagian hitam dari sejarah anyar yang ingin dilupakan negara ini?

Otaknya menjawab ' _ya'_. Hatinya diam seribu bahasa, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

…*…

.

Sasuke, sebagai seorang pria yang sudah kehilangan kemudaannya, mulai dapat melupakan segala rasa sakit dan kebencian yang pernah dirasakannya dulu.

Di usia yang sudah mencapai enam puluh dua tahun, dia sudah kehilangan setiap jengkal gairah untuk melawan takdir, seperti yang dimilikinya saat muda dulu. Satu-satunya yang dia inginkan untuk dilakukan adalah hidup dengan tenang di saat-saat terakhirnya. Menjenguk makam istrinya tiap minggu, memberikan mawar segar kesukaan sang istri di atas pusaranya, bermain dengan cucu-cucunya yang sudah tak kuat dia gendong di pundak, mengobrol dengan putri semata wayangnya, membicarakan hal-hal remeh yang terjadi di dunia.

Tidak ada lagi yang dia sesali di hidupnya.

Kecuali tentang memori tuanya yang menggerogoti habis tiap jengkal kenangan tentang sosok sang kakak—keluarga terakhirnya yang masih hidup.

Putrinya datang seminggu lalu, membawakan sebuah surat kabar dengan foto seorang pria tua berambut uban yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu sembari menghisap rokok. Sengaja menggaris bawahi nama narasumber yang tercantum di sana. Menanyakan mungkinkah laki-laki itu adalah sosok paman yang dia kenal hanya dari kisah ayahnya semasa kecil.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Membaca detail-detail berita yang ada di sana dengan kacamatanya yang mulai longgar. Menelannya dalam kediaman. Melengkapi tiap pertanyaan yang selama puluhan tahun tidak terjawab.

Bapaknya benar. Kakaknya hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu. Dia bukan otak dari pembantaian yang terjadi lima puluh tahun lalu. Dia juga bukan salah satu anggota inti dari partai yang mendukung pembantaian itu. Dan yang paling penting, kakaknya masih lah kakaknya, seorang pria berbudi luhur tinggi yang sulit dibayangkan mampu melakukan kejahatan.

Seorang mahasiswa yang memilih untuk berorganisasi demi menambah pengalaman, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu dari mana asal peralatan yang mereka gunakan di sana. Dan saat mereka tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Pilihan mereka hanya tiga, melawan dan mati, bersembunyi dan mengungsi, atau menyerahkan diri dan dialienisasi. Kakaknya memilih yang ketiga. Karena dia tidak sudi untuk mati demi kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Dan juga karena dia masih mencintai negara ini. Pikirnya, membangun negara masih lebih baik dibandingkan kabur dan bersembunyi di tanah yang bukan tanah airnya.

Pulau Buru. Sasuke bahkan belum pernah mendengar namanya. Tempat di mana selama lima puluh tahun kakaknya menetap. Sendirian, tidak berani menikah, takut anak keturunannya akan diperlakukan tidak adil—seperti yang terjadi pada anak teman-temannya sesama tahanan politik. Tak berani untuk kembali ke pulau asalnya, khawatir akan semakin menghancurkan pandangan orang-orang pada keluarganya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Merasakan panas pelabuhan menghancurkan otot-ototnya yang tersisa. Putrinya sedang bertanya pada salah seorang petugas tentang waktu merapatnya kapal. Satu cucunya—yang termuda—berlarian di sekitarnya, melihat segala sesuatu dengan rasa penasaran seorang anak berusia delapan tahun.

Delapan tahun …

Usia di mana dia terakhir kali melihat sosok kakaknya.

"Ayah, mereka bilang kapalnya sudah tiba," putrinya memanggil.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dia sudah tidak ingat bagaimana rupa kakaknya dulu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengenali rupa kakaknya sekarang? Selain dari foto buram yang terpajang kecil di halaman koran.

Putrinya menelepon kantor penerbitan koran, meminta mereka memberikan nomor narasumber yang ada di halaman utama mereka hari itu. Mengatakan jika orang yang muncul di sana mungkin adalah bagian dari keluarganya yang hilang dulu. Setelah beberapa perbincangan serius, sang kakak akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Sasuke berpikir, hal apa yang harus dikatakannya saat dia bertemu dengan kakaknya nanti. Otaknya terlalu rapat, sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir. Dia bukan seseorang yang dapat bersikap hangat pada keluarganya—hal itu sedikit menyulitkan saat sang putri masih begitu muda. Bersikap terbuka pada seseorang yang nyaris tak pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup hanya karena mereka adalah saudara … Sasuke yakin, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dari kapal, turun seorang kakek tua, masih tegap dengan tubuh yang seolah dibekukan waktu. Rambutnya sudah uban semua, dan kulitnya penuh dengan kerutan-kerutan pertanda usia. Sasuke diam memandanginya dari kejauhan, hanya mengamati putrinya yang menyambut dengan sopan dan cucunya yang bersembunyi malu-malu di balik tubuh ibunya—ragu pada sosok baru yang dia temui.

Tatapan rindu adalah hal pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan dari kakaknya—kakaknya yang menghilang dan terus dia salah pahami dalam pikirannya. Senyum diberikan oleh pria itu, begitu lembut dan menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar. Mulut yang menghitam akibat terlalu banyak menghisap rokok terbuka. Memberikan sapaan …

"Sasuke … kau sudah tumbuh lebih jauh dari yang kuperkirakan jika aku pulang. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berjumpa?"

"Lima puluh empat tahun. Lima puluh empat tahun penuh sejak terakhir kali aku melihat punggungmu yang akan pergi kuliah. Tidak kusangka … kuliahmu itu makan waktu lebih banyak dibandingkan yang diperkirakan orang-orang."

Pria tua itu terkekeh pelan. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi pertama-tama, antar aku ke makam Bapak dan Ibu dulu. Aku harus mengatakan pada mereka … aku sudah pulang …"

.

…*…

.

 _ **Adalah waktu yang seharusnya dia lewatkan bersama keluarganya.**_

.

…Chapter 2 End…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Kisah ini akan jadi kumpulan drabble yang tidak berkaitan satu sama lain. Tempat pembuangan kakak Sasuke di cerita ini adalah **Pulau Buru** yang memang menjadi tempat kerja paksa para 'anggota PKI' yang tertangkap.

Cukup mengagetkan rasanya melihat masih banyak orang yang percaya jika kita akan diburu dan mati jika berani mengkritik soal cara pemerintah menangani PKI dulu. Jujur saja, aku menulis kisah ini untuk mengeluarkan unek-unekku tentang pembantaian masal PKI selama ini, jadi maaf, aku nggak akan balas review.

Ada lebih dari 1 juta orang yang dibunuh karena tuduhan PKI. Apa kalian percaya kalau setiap orang dari 1 juta orang itu benar-benar ingin mengambil alih Indonesia masa itu? Maaf, bagiku, aku yakin setidaknya separuh dari mereka adalah orang tidak bersalah. PKI banyak mensponsori dan mendukung organisasi seperti Perserikatan Buruh, Barisan Tani Indonesia, Penggerak Wanita dan banyak organisasi di universitas untuk mahasiswa pascasarjana. Dan apa 20 juta anggotanya semua tahu kalau PKI ingin melakukan kudeta? Nggak kan?

Aku yakin, banyak orang nggak bersalah yang jadi korban. Mereka yang mati, mereka yang diasingkan ke pulau Buru, mereka yang kehilangan keluarganya hingga bertahun-tahun … bahkan mungkin selamanya …

Mungkin itu saja yang aku bisa sampaikan di sini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
